Discusión:La Belle Époque
Primero yo Me uno a su experimento :DAdoni miguel08 (discusión) 01:57 17 nov 2018 (UTC) Imperio Ruso Me uno como el Imperio RusoDarh gein (discusión) 15:42 23 feb 2019 (UTC) Belgica Me gustaria unirme como beligca Wij Gran Bretaña Eso :u Herr Klaus (discusión) 19:26 23 feb 2019 (UTC) :v Bueno ya, soy Italia PD: PARA LA ÉPOCA ITALIA YA TENÍA TERRITORIOS EN ÁFRICA. Reptile308 (discusión) 20:00 23 feb 2019 (UTC) Apreciado usuario agradecemos su comentario, y procedemos a presentar el argumento: En efecto Italia tenia intereses comerciales y territoriales para finales de 1869, sin embargo no hay ninguna entidad juridica, no tomo un dominio juridico hasta solucionar las querellas de reclamaciones de Egipto y Turquia. Neko-no-kōhī (discusión) 14:01 24 feb 2019 (UTC) Rebeldes irlandeses Ireland shall be freed from the Anglican s whip, may it be by negotiation or a deliberate agression. Christian Emperator (discusión) 22:59 23 feb 2019 (UTC) España ¡Viva Alfonso XIII! ¡Viva la Reina Madre María Cristina! ¡Viva España! Rata911 (discusión) 10:33 24 feb 2019 (UTC) PD: Pueden poner un mapa en castellano, mi ruso está muy oxidado. Apreciado usuario, agradecemos su comentario, procedemos a exponer nuestra defensa: y expresamos nuestro completo desinteres por los paises que a lo largo del juego serán pasto de las llamas del imperialismo de nuestros jugadores. Sin embargo la administración dará los datos necesarios de estos paises si es necesario. Neko-no-kōhī (discusión) 14:04 24 feb 2019 (UTC) Apreciado administrador, agradezco su contestación, procedo a exponer mi rebatimiento hacñia su persona con el único interes de aclarar una duda: ¿Ke tié' ke beh ezo komi duda zovre'l mapa? Rata911 (discusión) 14:59 24 feb 2019 (UTC) :D Hector Hector el grande xd (discusión) 19:31 24 feb 2019 (UTC) me habia pedido el pais antes que rata no se por que se lo pidio si ya me lo habia pedido Apreciado usuario Hector, desconocia que usted hubiese escogido un país, sin embargo, le invito a escoger otro para participar en el juego si asi prefiere. Neko-no-kōhī (discusión) 02:39 25 feb 2019 (UTC) pido que en caso de que se a rep o rata se les quite Italia o españa por no postear me pasen su pais a mi me interesa mas Italia Hector el grande xd (discusión) 03:15 10 mar 2019 (UTC) Suplente quisera ser Italia que no ah posteado Hector el grande xd (discusión) 23:15 12 mar 2019 (UTC) El Gran Gigante asiático Va siendo hora de que el gran dragón despierte de su largo sueño. Jesus Moro (discusión) 16:08 26 feb 2019 (UTC) Marruecos Deseo entrar como el Sultanato de Marruecos. Octavio de Osman y Árpád (discusión) 23:22 26 feb 2019 (UTC) Francia Solicito la entrada a La Belle Epoque dentro de la republica Francesa (Moironix) Estados Unidos Mexicanos Pues me gustaria participar entro como este pais Katara 10 (discusión) 03:35 2 mar 2019 (UTC) USA Solicito mi adhesión como los Estados Unidos de América. FiurerCastellanos (discusión) 20:07 4 mar 2019 (UTC) Imperio Austro Hungaro me gustaria entrar como el Imperio Austro Hungaro.Dragnar009 (discusiòn) 06:54 p.m. 6 mar 2019 (UTC) Capitanía General de Puerto Rico Menuda copia de mi juego The Road to Chaos >:V me gustaría incorporarme al juego como la Capitanía General de Puerto Rico, parte del glorioso Reino de España. Viva Alfonso XII, Viva la Reina María Cristina. NSaurio (discusión) 17:45 11 mar 2019 (UTC) Entrara en el proximo turno 1885 (ironicamente) Neko-no-kōhī (discusión) 18:10 11 mar 2019 (UTC) Imperio Turco Otomano Tengo intereses en enlistarme en su juego. quisiera ser el imperio Otomano!!! BloodierHell (discusion ) 04:16 13 mar 2019 (UTC) Portugal Guau el juego que quiero!! estaria bien para iniciar en esta wiki!! quiero Portugal Nethalion (discusion ) 04:43 13 mar 2019 (UTC) Capitanía General de Cuba Pido ser la Gloriosa Capitanía General de Cuba Hola soy Anglosajon y escríbeme si tienes unas dudas conmigo 00:41 14 mar 2019 (UTC)